


some fun in the woods

by CrystalCorvuwulf (BlueMoonHound)



Series: my comics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Come Inflation, F/F, Illustrated, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno, actually its just literally a comic, word count is so low because it's a comic words are in image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/CrystalCorvuwulf
Summary: latula offers to mess around.





	some fun in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think up a good title, but that's okay. This comic doesn't need one ;3  
> Enjoy!!

Drew this initially for [tumblr! go check it out!](http://crystalcorvuwulf.tumblr.com/post/163780653912/mmmmmmm-comic-spent-a-while-on-this-enjoy-3)

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> have an extra :p  
>   
> 


End file.
